Be My Superman
by SibbieDemonZ
Summary: a young girl is abused in her family by her father. Kiba has fallin' for her and wants to help but she wont allow it. untill her father takes things to far and she runs, and ends up with the Akatsuki. (story has been revised) Rated M, for Abuse,Rape,Language, and possible lemon with ItaXOC KibaXOC (maybe others)


Hey, so im trying to make a new story but im having problems doing that

haha my computer is kinda broken haha, but im trying.

im sorry for any spelling mistakes i try not too -.-*

umm i do not own any Naruto charaters, only my own in here.

if you have any questions just ask.

i did do this story before but im redoing it and adding some stuff, just trying to improve.

hope you enjoy!

SibbieDemonZ XOX

* * *

'You bitch!' I hand smacked down across a young girls face. She fell without saying a word, while tears fell staining her delicate china face. Her long natural red hair sprawled around her acting as protecting, in fear that the man she called father would hit her again. 'Look at me!' his voice thundered down at the fragile figure. Wiping her tears away, she looked up. She could faintly smell alcohol on the man's breath. The man didn't say a word, only scuffed at her and walked away. She looked to her left out a small window. It looked beautiful outside, she wished she could go out and maybe met up with a friend or two, but today she needed to stay home and clean up her drunken fathers mess. Standing up rubbing her cheek, she walked to the window and looked out. A few yards out she saw a young man with fairly large dog training. The man looked towards her, in embarrassment of being caught looking she quickly shut the blind.

The next morning…

The small girl woke up with a loud bang in the hallway. She could hear yelling and fighting. She pulled the covers closer to her face. She could hear her eldest brother fighting with her father. She tried to cover her ears in attempt to drown out the noise but it was useless.

'Your nothing but a drunk!' she could hear a strong voice yell close to her door, in which made her jump.

'A….and…you…no….nothing…but useless…' an older voice slurred. The girl looked at her clock, got up and quickly got dressed. She was going to be late for school, again. Grabbing her school bag she ran to her bedroom door only to stop suddenly to listen to the other side. She couldn't hear anything so she opened her door, and walked out slowly. No one was in sight, so her father was possibly passed out and her brothers where at school already. She walked slowly down the hall to the door, quietly opening it and slipping out. Once she closed the door, it was a quick run to the school.

The girl now stood in front of Konaha Academy. Sighing to herself she walked in already knowing that she is late. She pushed the rice paper door open and quietly closing it as if it was never opened in the first place. Taking off her wooden geta sandals (Traditional Japanese sandals) and replacing them with light blue slippers. Instead of going to her class first, she instantly went to the office, knowing she is going to be sent there anyways.

'Miss. Zamiequie, late as always.' A blonde female stated while sitting behind a large oak desk. The blonde didn't only sit behind a desk, but she also sat behind a plastic-like window with a small hole to speak through. Placed in the glass is a small wooden door to receive and to give small objects. The blonde lady smiled and handed a pink slip to the younger girl. 'Shh, I won't tell. Here, take this, it will be kind of like a free-be ok'. The girl smiled and took the paper and ran to her class.

Opening the door to her class was something she always hated. It embarrassed her. Iruka-Sensei looked up from his desk to see the all too familiar girl who was always late.

'Do you have a slip?' The man's child-like voice asked. She girl gave him the pink slip and walked to her desk. Once at her desk she looked to her left to see her second eldest brother.

'Brother?' she spoke quietly, but just loud enough for him to hear. He looked up at his red-headed sister, sighing when he sees a small bruise by her head from yesterday.

'where on page 476, chapter 82, then questions 1-5 and 10-23, do you need help?' the girl knew her brother was most likely done his work already but she shook her head no and opened her texted book.

The classes in the mourning went far too slow for the young girl. In her third period, she has gym. She never played though, she didn't like wearing the standard gym clothing of a light grey t-shirt and shorts in fear that someone might point out her bruises or cuts and scars. Once the first bell rang everyone ran to the locker rooms to change. The young girl got up and walked to the door to wait for the second bell. Once the second bell rang you could hear people screaming and cheering to finally be let out for lunch.

'Finally!' Choji yelled running pass the red headed girl almost knocking her over.

'Choji, watch what you're doing you idiot you almost knocked the pretty lady over' what the girl heard shocked her. She looked up to see the young man she saw from yesterday, beside him was his dog. The man looked at the girl with a smile till he saw the bruise on her left cheek. 'Hey, what happened?' concern was in his voice as he reached out to touch it. In fear the girl ran out the door before he could touch her.

'Why did my sister run so fast? Huh Kiba?' a tall man with long black hair asked in an almost threatening voice.

'Whoa, Ryuu, don't get the wrong idea. I just asked where her bruise came from was all' Kiba answered in defense. Ryuu grabbed Kiba and held him close.

'That is none of your business!' Ryuu growled, Kiba's dog growled and Ryuu let Kiba go and walked off.

'What's his problem?' a blonde hair, blue boy asked.

'I really don't know, Naruto' Kiba responded, 'but I want to find out what happened to Siberia' the boys walked out of the gym and headed to the cafeteria. Once grabbing some food they sat at a far table outside away from everyone else.

'So *Munch* do you like have sort of *Munch* crush on Siberia?' the fat kid asked. Everyone looked over to the dog boy waiting for an answer. Kiba slightly chocked on his steak with his face red as a lobster. Everyone laughed at his. 'Ah… so you do… why don't you ask her out?' the fat kid for once stopped eating to make a proper question.

'Ha you guys are all crazy' Kiba snorted handing some food to his mutt. 'Her brothers would kill me if I did, man Ryuu almost killed me already for hardly talking to her' Kiba said softly.

'Just ask her out already' everyone looked up to see the raven hair kid said in annoyance while eating a tomato. 'Seems she likes you'.

'I don't think she likes me' Kiba said looking down.

'Look, over there' Naruto blurted out interrupting Kiba's thoughts. Naruto pointed to the overly large Sakura tree. Everyone looked to see the girl sitting down. 'She all alone, now's your chance' Naruto pushed the dog boy off his chair and into the direction of the girl. Kiba looked over to see that it looked like she's talking to someone.

'Well her lips are moving so she must be talking to someone' the boy looked back to his group. Naruto again pushed him in annoyance.

'You're not allowed back until you say something too her' the kyubbi boy folded his arms. With a deep breath Kiba walked over towards her, as he got closer he could hear her talk. When he got even close though, he soon found out she wasn't talking but she was singing. He stopped suddenly to hear a bit of what she was singing.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind, images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick_

As he got closer and soon he was on the opposite side of the tree. He pauses to hear more.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me in the shade_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never ever forget these images, no_

Her voice was like an angel to him, he didn't even know she could sing. He wanted to listen some more but when he looked back Naruto was glaring at him. So once again he took a deep breath and walked behind the tree and interrupted her. She was so startled she smacked him.

'I'm sorry that I startled you' rubbing his face, and slightly.

'Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you' her face was red and grabbed a cloth out of her bag, and a bottle of water. She wetted the cloth and held the cold cloth to his face.

'Nah its ok, it was my fault for interrupting your singing' the girl looked stunned. 'You have a beautiful voice you know'

'You heard' her face was even redder if that was possible. Kiba laughed slightly.

'Yea I did, but don't worry I won't tell anyone. But the real reason I'm here disturbing you was that...I…ummm' Kiba's throat went dry 'I…. uhh... You see' the girl's white eyes widen, and then she laughed at him.

'You're asking me out?' she asked. All Kiba could do was nod. He didn't feel like embarrassing himself anymore then he already did. Her smile faded faster than it appeared. 'Kiba… right? You seem like an amazing guy, and I would love to go on a date with you. It's just that, my father most likely won't allow me out' she slightly rubber her cheek. Kiba's was in shock.

'You mean, your dad hit you?' Kiba was kind of pissed off. Grabbing her books and shoving them into her bag she stood up with tears threatening to fall.

'I got to go, Kiba' Kiba stood up fast grabbing her arm. She looked up at him with tears falling.

'No girl or anyone deserves to be hit or abused Siberia… I can help you' his faced softened.

'Thank you, but you don't understand what my life is like… and I rather not talk about it ok' she lightly pulled her arm away and Kiba watched her walk with her head down still crying. Kiba looked back towards the table; all his friends had a confused look on his face. Kiba was determined to help her in any way possible.

After school was finally done, the young girl waited in the front for her elder brother. She noticed Kiba was walking with his friends but he kept looking at her. All she could do was keep her head down, knowing that Kiba knew what went on at home.

'Yo, earth to Siberia?' the young one looked up to be faced with the youngest brother, Jinn. 'Spacing out are ya, well hurry up. Suna, and Ryuu already left, space cadet' Jinn poked her head, slightly laughing. She nodded turning in the direction of home.

Once home she entered the kitchen, seeing her oldest brother Ryuu cooking already.

'What did Kiba have to say to you? And don't say nothing cause I saw him approach you at the sakura tree' his onyx eyes caught her off guard.

'Oh he just wanted to hang out is all' she lied. The second oldest laughed.

'Not a chance. You're kidding, I bet he asked you out huh?' Suna taunted. She didn't find the taunt funny and neither did her father who just entered the room.

'You are to never speak too that boy you got it!' her father roared and slammed his hand on the table, scaring her making her jump. Her father smirked and walked close to her making her uncomfortable. He reached down cupping her chin and forcing her to look up at him. 'Oh daring, I didn't mean to frighten you.' His tongue reached down around her neck sliding up and across her face. Soon everything happened so fast, soon Suna had her in his arms and, Ryuu was on top of Orochimaru with a kunai held to the man's throat.

'Don't you ever touch her like that again you fucking pervert!' Ryuu screamed. Siberia started to cry once she realized what her own father was going to do too her. she broke free of her brother arms and ran to her room.

Once there she grabbed a bag and quickly packed some items, she was pulled from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

'Sib, it's Jinn, I know what you're doing and thinking.' She looked at the door not moving. ' and I just want you to know that if your for sure about leaving that I hope you will be ok, don't do something stupid like Suna would' Jinn chuckled at his last statement.

She zipped up her back pack and opened her window looking out and looking back at the door she whispered good bye with a response of good luck from her brother. She jumped out and ran, ran as fast as her legs could take her, never looking back at her broken past of misfortune. Everything was still, silent, not one thing moved around her. Once she stopped it was late, the moon was out, and she looked up, tears falling. As she knew she would never see her brothers for the next coming years.

'What is your reason for being here child?' I strong but yet monotone voice called to her. She quickly turned to see a man in a full length cloak with red clouds. His hair was long and black like her brother Ryuu's hair.

'I…'She lost her voice she knew who he exactly was. 'Itachi' she silently breathed out. The man looked her over and he shook his head.

'Follow me' he quickly said and turned and started walking. She was too weak to move from the long run but she still got up and followed.

It was a quiet walk, but she didn't mind. They arrived to a rock, a fairly large rock. Itachi did some hand signs and it lifted. 'Coming?' Itachi called out to her. She looked behind her into the forest. She could run right now and not get involved, but she knew deep down that she had nowhere to go. She turned to him taking a deep breath and followed in.

* * *

so i hope you liked it! ^.^ if not im sorry =[. if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me,

the song mentioned in here was Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy

untill the next chapter,

SibbieDemonZ XOX


End file.
